Shadows
by The7Demigods
Summary: Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson have gotten into trouble with S.H.E.I.L.D but what would happen if Fury decided to recruit them? This is my first story.
1. In The Begining

**Nico POV: **

Nico Di Anglo was walking down 16th street in New York. He knew it was a matter of time before S.H.E.I.L.D. would show up looking for it. He had gotten it before them… the one thing that would destroy the world as we know it. It was a black stone about the size of a small bouncy ball. It was glowing in Nico's hand. He had to get somewhere safe… but where? Not Camp Half-blood or Camp Jupiter but maybe… yes! Perfect! He slid into the shadows and disappeared.

** Tony POV: **

Tony Stark was having a really good day so far. He was in his lab experimenting with the mark 83 when JARVIS said "Sir, Director Fury is calling."

"Tell him that I'm busy," Tony said automatically.

"Sir, he says that it is important," JARVIS said again.

Tony rolled his eyes and said "Block his calls and stop bothering me. I have work to do and it's not going to help if you keep on telling me that Fury is calling me. I don't give a damn what he has to say."

"Oh really," said Fury as he walked into the lab.

"What do you want Captain Eye patch?" asked Tony with a sigh.

"Oh nothing really just to you know get a cup of coffee and save the world. Come to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters tomorrow at 2:00 pm sharp." Fury said as he walked out of the lab. "Oh, and try to stay sober and not get blown up."


	2. What Happened To Percy?

**Nico POV**

Nico was glad that he'd gotten rid of the stone. When he held it he felt as if… he couldn't explain it. It was sort of dragging him down. Now that he had gotten rid of it, he felt like himself again. He was walking around Camp Half-blood. It was about fall and the weather was getting a bit colder but he didn't mind. He walked by the big house when he saw Percy. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks. The last time he saw Percy was at the end of the fight with Gaea.

**_Flashback_**

Percy had been fighting with Nico when Percy left the fight. After Nico finished the monsters off, he looked to see where Percy went. There he saw Percy sulking with Annabeth's head in his lap. Nico sensed that she was dying and rushed over. He caught some of the stuff Annabeth was saying.

"I love you seaweed brain."

"Don't leave me wise girl. Not after all we've been through." Percy cried. Annabeth turned her head to face Nico.

"Nico," she whispered "I have something for you back in my bunk in my cabin." Percy didn't here over his own sobs. "See you in elesiem Percy," she said and then she turned pale and her eyes went glassy.

**_End of flashback_**

He walked up to Percy.

"Hey Percy," he said. Percy looked up at him. His black hair was sticking out in weird directions as usual, but something seemed different about him. Was it that his camp neckless was gone? No. Was it that he wore a black hoodie? No. Finally Nico got it. His eyes were still sea green, but lost the happy twinkle in them. They looked like all of the good things in life were taken from him.

"What do you want, Nico?" He sighed.

"I just wanted to ask why you here? Chiron didn't say you were arriving." Nico said flatly.

"The Olympian Counsel wanted to see me and they also wanted me to bring one person. I was going to ask you if you could come." Percy said.

"Let's go," Nico said and whistled. Mrs. O'Leary bounded over to them and when she saw Percy, gave him a huge lick.

Percy smiled a bit as he said "Down girl, down."

Finally, Mrs. O'Leary settled down and Nico whispered to her "The Empire State Building." Her ears perked up and Percy climbed on. "See you there," Nico said as he stepped into the shadows.


	3. What the What?

**Hi Guys! The7Demigods here to bring you some more awesomeness! PLZ POST A COMMENT! Also I'm sorry that my chapters are short. Takes time to write but not to read! Anyway, Percy has a few things to say before we get started. Right Percy?**

**Percy- Umm... why am I here?**

**Me- Just say what I told you!**

**Percy- Fine. A special thanks to MarceloxGames and Naomi-lou**

**Me- Thank you Percy. Now you can leave.**

**Percy- Where's the exit?**

* * *

><p><strong>Steve POV<strong>

Steve Rogers was the second one to the meeting which surprised him a bit. Usually, he was the first one to arrive but today was a different story. The one and only Tony Stark was sitting at the briefing table not drunk.

"Well, we all see something new every day." Steve said as Tony looked down at a file.

"I was having a good day so I decided to listen to Captain Eye patch and stay sober. After all, if I don't save the world tonight I'm gonna go to the club with Pepper and I hope I have one hell of a hangover." He said looking up at Steve.

"You know what I hate about having the super solider serum in me?" Steve asked. Tony looked up clueless about the answer.

"I don't know. Maybe that you have to deal with another super solider maniac that tries to kill you all the time?" Tony guessed.

"No," Steve said "It's that I can't get drunk."

"Look who's turning into a bad boy." Natasha said as she walked into the room.

"And look who's not early today." Tony said with a smirk

"Says the guy who's usually always drunk at our briefings and just wings the missions."

"Hey! Well, actually I can't argue with that..." Tony replied.

"What goes on people?" asked Clint. He sat down at the briefing table, put his feet up, and started sharpening the edge of an arrow.

"Tony is being irritating," Natasha said.

"So everything's normal, as usual."

"Stress isn't good for a team. It's easier just to relax." Bruce said as he walked into the room.

"Hey Banner! Come over here at look at this file." Tony stood up and showed him the file. All of a sudden Thor showed up.

"Greetings Avengers!" Thor said in his usual heroic voice.

"Whoa! This kid is amazing!" Bruce exclaimed.

"What kid?" Clint asked as he walked over to examine the file.

"Percy Jackson. He's 17 and has gotten into loads of trouble ever since he was 12." Fury said as he walked into the room.

**Percy POV:**

Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the shadows and the sun blared in Percy's eyes in an instant. Mrs. O'Leary soon calmed down enough for him to get off. She curled up on the ground and feel asleep and Percy smiled a bit. Nico stepped out of the shadows a couple of seconds later.

"Well, it took you long enough. Let's go." Percy said.

Percy noticed a little smirk creep up on Nico's face as he turned around. They were in front of the Empire State Building.

"Let's go," Percy said with a sigh. They went inside and saw the man at the front desk.

"The 600th floor please," Percy said.

"No such thing, kid," The man said back to him.

"Do you really want two powerful demigods to miss an audience with Zeus? He'll probably zap you to shreds," Percy whispered.

"Fine." The man sighed. He gave them the key card. They went up to the 600th floor and Percy sill couldn't believe how breathtaking the sights were. They entered the throne room.

"Quiet down!" Zeus ordered. Every god in the room settled into their thrones. Hades just stood to the side of the room.

"We call this meeting to discuss Percy Jackson's fate and Nico Di Angelo's mission." Zeus boomed.

"Perseus Jackson, it has come to our intention that Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, is not dead. Hades sly tricks made it look like she had died. In fact, Hades said that she had asked for that to happen. Am I right brother?" he turned to Hades and he nodded.

"Annabeth Chase come show yourself!" Zeus yelled.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Thanks for all of your support! I'll try to update as soon as possible thanks! :-)<p> 


	4. Annabeth's WHAT?

**Hey guys! The7Demigods here to bring you more of my awesome stories! I hope you guys like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas of what I should do next! Thanks for the support and I'll try to update ASAP!**

**Tony POV**

"This was definitely worth waiting to work on the mark 83," Tony said as he looked at the files in his hand. He couldn't believe how cool this Jackson kid was.

"Percy Jackson has done a lot of things to anger the government like sending the whole world on a nationwide manhunt. He's also blown up a school gym, blew up a school bus, and literally made his class swim with the sharks." Fury said.

"Wow, and he's only 17?" Clint asked. Fury nodded and walked to the front of the room.

"He was last seen with a piece of the tesseract. His mom is Sally Jackson and his father is unknown and he has no remote family after that." Fury said. "I need you guys to get the tesseract and possibly bring him so we can interview him. There's also a boy. We don't know who he is, but he was the last person with the power stone. Get the power stone and capture the boy." The Avengers all nodded to agree on this mission.

"Aright then. I'll leave this up to you now." Fury said and the Avengers were dismissed.

**Nico POV**

When Nico heard what the Gods said he couldn't believe it. He had _felt_ Annabeth die. There were ways to cheat death, but they are very difficult and usually didn't work. The power that his father held could, maybe, be able to make it so Annabeth looked like she'd died, but Nico would've sensed that something was weird about her death. He still didn't understand why Annabeth would leave Percy just like that. Annabeth came out of the corner of the room. As soon as Percy saw her he fell to his knees. Then he started crying. Nico looked at Annabeth who started to cry too.

"Why did you leave me to suffer like this?" Percy asked. Annabeth came over to him and hugged him. She gave him a kiss and said "If I died for real I didn't want you to live the rest of your days worrying about me and what we would've done together."

"But he's allerady suffered so much without you. He barely goes to camp and now I have to be pounced on by Mrs. O' Leary." Nico said to her.

She looked up at Nico and said "I'm really sorry to all of you. I thought that I was just the planner and the girlfriend. Not a friend to you and the rest of the demigods."

"Of course you are. Nobody have been the same since you "died". Even Chiron isn't talking that much anymore." Percy sniffled.

"Nico Di Angelo, how did the mission go?" Zeus asked

"It was very simple, Lord Zeus. I got the orb no problem." Nico replied as he turned to his uncle.

"Good. Is it secure?" Zeus asked.

"Yes, the power stone is secure." Nico said.


End file.
